


Hunger makes us human (Or not)

by NeonNay



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Beel is suffering and he's too hungry, But he's trying his best to comfort Beel, Gen, He doesn't know what to do tho, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry Beel I love you baby, Implied Cannibalism, It's only a single line but still, Mammon is a good big bro, Mammon's comforting Beel cause they're my favorite boys, No beta we die like lilith, Starvation, kinda (?), or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonNay/pseuds/NeonNay
Summary: Beel was always trying to pretend it wasn't that way. But from the first day, the hunger never stopped, never calmed down. It was always here, consuming him painfully.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 28





	Hunger makes us human (Or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know that Beel hunger it's for comedy relief, but when Belphie said that "It feels like his stomach it's twisted in knots and being pricked with pins and needles" I thought there might be something else behind our hungry boi. My headcanon is that the hunger really makes him suffer, my baby needs to be understood and treated. And yeah the title is based in Redesign your logo by Lemon Demon cause I love Lemon Demon.

Being expelled from Celestial Realm to become habitants of the Devildom was definitely shocking for everyone, the Great Celestial War was something they could never erase from their memory, but leaving that aside, their brothers seemed to be adapting well to their new demonic form. 

Except for Beelzebub. When he arrived at the Devildom he had many things to think about, they had been expelled, Lilith was gone, nothing would ever be the same again. 

But he did not have much time to reflect because at some point his insides began to twist terribly and his mind became completely blurred.  
He was hungry. No, he was starving, he really thought he might die at that moment. Was this how all his brothers felt about their newly assigned sin? Did'nt they feel the same pain or were they just very good at hiding it? 

Belphegor was the first to notice his twin's discomfort, after all they had a special connection, and his brother's problems were his own as well. The sharp pain in his own abdomen and his older brother's confused and terrified expression made him realize that something was definitely wrong. 

-Hey, Beel, what's wrong? 

If that wasn't enough to get everyone else's attention, it was definitely Beelzebub's deplorable state that seemed to be on the verge of collapse. He couldn't process this new agony, he didn't understand why he had to suffer this way, perhaps he had made a bigger mistake than the rest? 

Even answering this question was difficult. It was difficult to talk when you felt like you were being stabbed hundreds of times in the stomach, and you couldn't even organize your thoughts because all you could think about was satisfy yourself and easing your pain. Still, he fought against the gluttony that invaded his whole body and managed to give a answer. 

-B-Belphie, I'm so hungry, please help me... 

There were a couple of eyebrows raised at the site. Was that all because he was hungry?  
Lucifer noticed everyone's skepticism and took the floor. 

-The rest of us may be fine, but Beel's body seems to be having a harder time getting used to his sin. It is gluttony, after all. 

There were some nods, and a hand rested on Beel's shaky body, patting him on the shoulder. 

-Don't worry Beel, the Great Mammon will take care of you! 

The redheaded nodded, now even more eager to have something to take to his mouth, anything. If he had his brothers helping him, then maybe he could stand this. 

Beelzebub had never received as much attention as the week when his brothers tried to help him deal with gluttony without having to suffer so much. Of course, being treated by everyone was nice. Everyone organized to be sure that he would always have something to eat. 

But as the days went by, he felt the weight of guilt of being a burden to them all, and slowly began to refuse help. Naturally, his brothers thought that the gluttony in his brother's body was finally decreasing and they could leave him alone. 

But only Beelzebub knew that this was not true. From the first day, the hunger never stopped, never calmed down. It was an eternal torture that would never leave him and he was forced to accept it. It was painful, but he had learned to live with the pain. 

Sometimes he felt as if at the moment of being expelled from Celestial Realm a part of himself had been taken away from him only to add that terrible punishment that would end up consuming what was left. 

The hunger was always there and it was terrible, even if he made an effort to calm it down, even if sometimes he gave up control and ended up devouring devastating amounts of food, it never disappeared completely, for a while he had not known what it was like not to be hungry. 

He hated what hunger had done to him. Many times if he could not find food he had ended up eating anything was within his reach.  
And worst of all, he knew that if he didn't try so hard to control himself, he could have eaten any human, angel or demon around him. 

He felt like a monster when he discovered himself thinking about what kind of taste the fresh meat of his brothers would have, craving to taste it.  
He was not like that. He loved his brothers more than anything else in the three worlds. He would rather go through all the pain in the world than harm his family. But somehow he always ended up doing so. 

They had not confronted him directly about it. But Beelzebub had realized that he brought many problems and worries into The House of Lamentation.  
He had realized this when he overheard Lucifer lamenting the problems they would have if they did not do something about money management soon. The biggest expenses were in feeding the seven brothers, and although Beelzebub was not the smartest of the seven brothers, he did not need to being it to know who was the biggest culprit of all those expenses. 

He did'nt want to be the cause of their distress. He could definitely try much harder to avoid being a nuisance and that was what he was going to do. 

Beel knew that if he tried just one bite he couldn't stop, so he did his best to pretend to feel sick hours before dinner, locking himself in his room so he wouldn't be tempted by the smell of food later.  
It was fortunate that waking Belphie up was practically impossible, because that way nothing he did could wake him up. 

Hunger soon increased and it took a lot of courage not to give in to it at dinner time. By the time it finished and everyone had gone to their rooms he was going crazy, hunger was eating him alive. 

It was always terrible, but if he didn't do anything to calm it down it would become devastating. His stomach rumbled so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised if the whole Devildom could hear it, and each growl was accompanied by a pang of sharp, unbearable pain. 

Although it seemed impossible, he managed to get up from his bed, with the aim of getting away from his younger twin, even he should not be able to ignore that noise. 

By the time he closed the door behind him he found Mammon, as surprised to see his brother as he was. 

-Ah, so it was your stomach all the time. Dammit, Beel! I really thought it was some kind of beast or something. 

-Oh, s-sorry, I can't help it... I'm starving... 

To confirm this, his stomach let out another monstrous growl, which startled Mammon and made Beel squirm in its place and uselessly tried to rub his belly to dispel the burning pain. 

-Well sure you're hungry. I don't understand how you're hungry all the time, you don't get tired of... 

The older one did not finish his sentence when he saw the tears accumulating in his little brother's eyes. 

-H-Hey! Are you okay, Beel? 

Beel had always been intimidating in some ways. Not only was he one of the seven rulers of Hell, but even among them, he stood out in terms of height and strength. But at this moment he looked so small, needing someone to protect him and put together his pieces that they were slowly breaking down. 

And like the great big brother he was, Mammon offered his open arms to the younger one, who did not hesitate to hold on to him, as if seeking to be saved from whatever was terrifying him right now. 

-Hey, shh, I'm here. Is it because you're hungry? It's not a big deal, you know. 

Beelzebub's body shook with a mixture of guilt, pain and hunger, horrible and agonizing hunger. The hand petting his head would have been very nice at another time, but at this point he couldn't concentrate on that. 

-I don't want to hurt you guys anymore, but I'm so hungry. I can't help it, I'm starving, I'm starving all the time... 

-It hurts so much, Mammon, make it stop, please make it stop... 

He stared at him in surprise. Did he think he was hurting them? It hurted him? He had no idea his brother felt this way. He wasn't very expressive, and if he spoke it was usually to show how hungry he was.  
Was his hunger so painful that he couldn't think of anything else? It had never crossed his mind, and then the guilt consumed him as he realized that Beel had been enduring it in silence the whole time. 

-It's okay, this isn't your fault Beel, it's not like you can control it, right? You're not hurting us. And you're not alone, I'm going to help you handle that. 

Although that helped stop Beel from crying, he was still definitely disturbed in every other way. He really had his little brother in his arms starving and although he would have liked to get rid of his pain forever, that was impossible and there was only one thing to do about it to help him. And he was going to do everything he could. 

-Now come on big guy, let's get you a good meal.

**Author's Note:**

> For sure after that his brothers made sure that Beel did not suffer from hunger again cause he deserve the better <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
